


Blindside

by Tarlan



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time... possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokolips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/gifts).



They rarely sparred together because their fighting styles were too different. Three preferred to have a gun in his hand, the bigger the better, and Four liked to fight upclose and personal with a sword. In a real fight Three would never let anyone get close enough to swing a sword at him. He didn't consider it cowardice or dishonorable, just common sense. They tended to practice their respective skills alone but just occasionally Three would find himself restless, desperate to work off any remaining adrenaline from whatever fuck up they'd just managed to extricate themselves from, and find Four already in the room the crew of the Raza had designated for sparring.

"No weapons," Three stated, but Four would smile enigmatically because the man's whole body was a weapon.

It wasn't a fair fight so Three used that as an excuse to fight dirty, and he knew Four appreciated that on some level because the enemy rarely fought honorably.

Today, as he had his ass handed to him for the third time in quick succession, Three decided on a different tactic, waiting until they were grappling and instead of trying to bite off Four's ear, he licked it. Four's momentary shock was all the distraction he needed to take him down, pinning him to the floor. Three smirked as they both climbed back to their feet, enjoying the annoyance so cleanly written in Four's often inscrutable expression. Retaliation was swift and Three found himself on his back seconds later, lips still tingling from a kiss that had blindsided him. This time it was Four who was smirking, too caught up in his victory to realize Three had shifted his body, bringing Four collapsing down on top of him. They rolled, arms coiled around each other like tight bands, then both froze, suddenly aware of the hardness trapped between them, both of them aroused.

Between one second and the next the fight had changed as blows became caresses, and tight grips were used to pull aside clothing rather than bruise skin and bone.

Afterwards they lay side by side, panting heavily from exertion, still wired but no longer from post-battle tension. He'd used sex before to release that kind of tension, or relieve the boredom between battles, but it had never felt this good before.

"Do you think we've done this before?" Four asked softly, and Three would have liked to believe it had been the first time, except his body was trying to tell him different, as if ghosts of those hands and lips were imprinted on his flesh, so he shrugged, knowing Four would feel the movement from where their shoulders pressed together.

"And will we do it again?" Four asked simply, and Three responded by rolling onto one side and leaning over Four, kissing him hard and dirty.

"You bet."

END  
 


End file.
